dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nia Frazier/Gallery/Dances
*''[[Nia Frazier/Gallery/GIFs|Nia Frazier Animated GIF Gallery]]'' *''[[Nia Frazier/Gallery/Miscellaneous|Nia Frazier Miscellaneous Gallery]]'' *''[[Nia Frazier/Gallery/Quality|Nia Frazier Quality Gallery]]'' Season 1 Dmparty.png|Party Party Tumblr m6kh8qAw8d1rytq3ko4 1280.png S02-E02 35-29.jpg|Electricity S02-E02 35-52.jpg S02-E02 36-24.jpg ImagesCA30225I.jpg Tumblr m7xyp5ZA451rytq3ko7 1280.jpg Electricity.png Dmup.png|Ups and Downs ImagesCAJRNZMF.jpg Tumblr m48lus1Yvb1r9h2rqo1 500.jpg Tumblr m48lu6mHPL1r9h2rqo1 500.jpg S01-E03 36-09.jpg S01-E03 36-46.jpg S01-E03 36-22.jpg S01-E03 36-26.jpg S01-E03 36-58.jpg S01-E03 37-57.jpg S01-E03 40-22.jpg S01-E03 40-28.jpg S01-e04 31-12.jpg|You Do S01-e04 31-06.jpg S01-e04 31-01.jpg S01-e04 30-57.jpg You Do.png Stealing the show.png S02-E02 05-47.jpg|007 (OnStage NY) S02-E02 05-48.jpg S02-E02 05-49.jpg S02-E02 05-49b.jpg S02-E02 05-49c.jpg S02-E02 05-50.jpg S02-E02 05-51.jpg S02-E02 05-53.jpg Dmsugar.png|Sugar Daddies Sugar Daddies.png S01-E05 36-46.jpg S01-E05 37-00.jpg 007 Nia.png|007 (Showcase) S01-E05 33-19.jpg|You Do/Waka Waka (Showcase) S01-E05 29-24.jpg|007 (Showcase) S01-E05 30-49.jpg|Showcase Kissedaboy.jpg|Kissed a Boy (Showcase) S01-E05 33-14.jpg|My Boyfriend's Back (Showcase) Dmwhere.png|Where Have All The Children Gone S01-E06 38-00.jpg S01-E06 38-02.jpg S01-E06 38-22.jpg Dmpumps.png|My Pumps (Starpower) Dmmine.png|Make You Mine S01-E07 23-34.jpg S01-E07 24-12.jpg S01-E07 24-27.jpg Tumblr m6gr2ivFMW1rytq3ko1 1280.png ImagesCAVREZVG.jpg|They Call Me Laquifa S01-E07 35-12.jpg S01-E07 35-20.jpg S01-E07 35-51.jpg Smallsnapshot.png|Snapshot Snapshot.png Dmniabollywood.PNG|Bollywood Bollywood.png Dmsinful.png|Sinful Sinfuldm.png S01-e09 29-28.jpg Jnbphotolv-dot-com - Sinful - From Ballerinas to Showgirls - costumes.jpg S01-e09 38-02.jpg|Jazz salsa solo My pumps.png|My Pumps S01-e10 35-03.jpg S01-e10 35-36.jpg S01-e10 30-59.jpg|Snake Charmer S01-e10 31-08.jpg To be beautiful - cappingdancemoms.jpg|This is My Beauty Tumblr m8m6wjooRo1rytq3ko8 1280.jpg S02-E01 00-52.jpg Season 2A Dmsassy.png|Sassy Dolls S02-E01 35-37.jpg S02-E01 35-38.jpg S02-E01 35-40.jpg S02-E01 35-48.jpg S02-E01 35-54.jpg S02-E01 35-58.jpg S02-E01 36-02.jpg S02-E01 36-10.jpg S02-E01 36-18.jpg S02-E01 36-37.jpg S02-E01 36-43.jpg imagesCATYDX8P.jpg|One Small Girl S02-E01 27-29.jpg S02-E01 29-45.jpg S02-E01 29-48.jpg S02-E01 29-48b.jpg BadApplesDM.PNG|Bad Apples BornToDanceDM.PNG|Born to Dance Dmgoesaround.png|What Comes Around AvalancheDM.PNG|Avalanche nia7.jpg|I'm Gonna Survive I'm Gonna Survive.png imagesCA7U4FEJ.jpg imagesDKEI39IKEL.jpg Dmprivate.png|Private Eyes Tumblr m7oxilOdJF1rytq3ko4 1280.png Private Eyes.png Tumblr m7oxilOdJF1rytq3ko6 1280.png Dmheels.png|Head Over Heels ImagesCAZ5DVAJ.jpg nia1.jpg|I'll Do Anything for You imagesCA5MFN4A.jpg imagesCA1AQEKP.jpg I'll Do Anything for You.png Dmfan.png|Fantastic Fans dance moms.jpg Topless Showgirls.jpg Dmreputation.png|Reputation nia6.jpg|Baila nia5.jpg Baila.png Dmniasteten.png Tumblr m5z4goiaBv1rytq3ko6 1280.png TrappedDM.PNG|Trapped Mackenzie in Trapped file was overwritten with obvious name.jpg Tumblr mo3ljrTbYd1qi4p4vo1 500.png WIWantDM.PNG|Whatever I Want Clomadniaweiwtrio.jpg Imagefffffffffffffffffffun.jpg Imageok.jpg Imageh.jpg Imageniamaddiechloe.jpg Whatever I Want.png Hipsimage.jpg Tumblr m7wlzmij6o1rytq3ko8 1280.png|Nip and Tuck painiamactrio.jpg|Girl Fun Girl Fun.png Dance moms hurt them first.png|Hurt Them First Tumblr m4jjzrksEr1rtj69go1 1280.png Season 2B ImagesCAFB68MJ.jpg|I Want It Now macniaduet2.jpg|Circus Circus macniaduet.jpg Tumblr mcx6k2TH8Z1rtv1olo6 1280.jpg|Silver Spoons nia2.jpg|Bound imagesCAKATCX3.jpg Tumblr m7j1qqWaf61rytq3ko9 1280.png|Nothing's Gonna Stop Us nia3.jpg|Workin' Girl nia4.jpg Tumblr m8v4rqrDfW1rytq3ko9 1280.jpg|Taken Trapped.jpg|Trapped (Showcase) imagesCATTKK3I.jpg|20's Scat Imagee.jpg nia9.jpg|I Like the 60's Season 3A Tumblr mfxm9kM1cV1rrhylyo21 500.png|Push Up The Beat Tumblr mq176mNMwo1rytq3ko4 1280.png ImagesCAIAM7CE.jpg|Arabian Nights Arabiannightsfromtumblr.jpeg imagesCAHFB20M.jpg|One Hundred Years From Now ImagesCAOOGS9J.jpg|Money is the Root to All Evil ImagesCAI97BT2.jpg|The Wallflower and the Wild Child Imagespainiaduet.jpg ImagesCARE1OYP.jpg imagesCA67EV55.jpg|Breaking My Heart Breaking My Heart.png Imaged.jpg|Your Dream Will Be My Dream ImagesCALML2AJ.jpg|Dig It tumblr_mjgpt22xvc1rytq3ko4_1280.jpg tumblr_mjmaabTDbj1rytq3ko4_1280.jpg|Don't Ask, Just Tell Imagehiohop.jpg Chloepaigeniaftp.jpg|Free the People Move U 2.png|Move U 2 Season 3B S03-BCMC 72-58.jpg|Bad Girls S03-BCMC 72-54.jpg S03-BCMC 72-30.jpg Living with The Ribbon.jpg|Living with The Ribbon Gone Too Soon.jpg|Gone Too Soon Sugarb7.jpg|Sugar Babies Sugarb6.jpg Sugarb5.jpg Sugarb4.jpg Sugarb2.jpg Sugarb.jpg Sugar babies from WCDM tumblr.jpg Recital1.jpg|Gone To Soon (Showcase) Image,.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-23 at 8.46.25 PM.png|Open Waters Screen Shot 2013-07-23 at 8.46.17 PM.png Open5.jpg Open4.jpg Open3.jpg Open2.jpg Open.jpg Castaways.png|Castaways Castaways5.jpg Castaways4.jpg Castaways3.jpg Castaways2.jpg Castaways.jpg Baby10.jpg|Broadway Baby Tribute Baby9.jpg Baby8.jpg Baby7.jpg Baby6.jpg Baby5.jpg Baby4.jpg Baby3.jpg Baby2.jpg Baby.jpg Nia.jpg Justbefromcdm.jpg|Just Be Country cuties.jpg|Country Cuties Season 4A New Day crop.png|New Day Tumblr n19xduGGGy1rjvmk8o7 1280.jpg|Yum Yum Tumblr n19w9dzp3G1rjvmk8o5 1280.png|Down to the River Red with envy 2.jpg|Red With Envy Frostdance.jpg|Frost 1iJ89NAdgCs.jpg|Damsel in Distress Amazing grace collage.jpg|Amazing Grace Tumblr n1bf2vPUa71slmkwuo1 1280.jpg|The Witches of East Canton (Reunion) Season 4B Tumblr n50wl6RsLh1rze72eo1 500.jpg|Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board Tumblr n5f3ippefM1tak06wo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5f3ippefM1tak06wo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n7a466MQFm1ru7apmo1 500.png|Nothing to fear but fear itself Tumblr n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo7 1280.png|Playing with Matches Tumblr n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo4 1280.png Tumblr n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo2 1280.png 428 nia.jpg|Goodbye Maya 428 nia souix.jpg 428 nia solo.jpg 428 nia frazier.jpg 428 nf.jpg S-LP3.jpg|Little Party (Showcase) S-LP1.jpg S-GM2.jpg|Goodbye Maya (Showcase) S-GM1.jpg S-FAL4.jpg|Free At Last (Showcase) S-FAL3.jpg S-FAL2.jpg S-FAL1.jpg S-F1.jpg|Frost (Showcase) S-BOF1.jpg|Birds of a Feather (Showcase) Tumblr n7vurzGYaL1retpquo1 500.jpg|Just Another Number (Showcase) 10508071 1437164503216172 1378306049 a.jpg|Warrior Princesses (Reunion) Outside Dance Moms tumblr_n4nn1jfN3V1slmkwuo1_500.jpg nia8.jpg|Satan's Little Lamb nia0.jpg Nia - Satans Little Lamb 01 - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010.jpg Nia - Satans Little Lamb 02 - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010.jpg Nia Frazier Satans Little Lamb DEA New York 1Jul2010.jpg The Chicks - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010.jpg|The Chicks 100701the chicks.png 5 Little Monkeys - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010 Maddie Nia 018.jpg|5 Little Monkeys 100701all that jazz.png|All That Jazz tumblr_inline_n2aftisl071r8yl4c.jpg 2070-7 (in photo index - really 007) - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg|007 Kissed a Boy - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg|Kissed a Boy My Boyfriends Back - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg|My Boyfriend's Back Nia - Waka Waka - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg|Waka Waka Nia Waka Waka 2011 DEA Las Vegas Nationals.jpg ImagesCAKU84KW.jpg|Rag Dolls Rag Dolls - Maddie, Nia and Kennedy.png Rag Dolls - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg tumblr_n45b3xzxYF1s956awo1_1280.jpg|LOL (Children’s Institute) tumblr_n45b3xzxYF1s956awo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n45b3xzxYF1s956awo6_1280.jpg tumblr_n45b3xzxYF1s956awo8_1280.jpg Jillgram march16 2014 9036b01aad7c11e3bc9b0e29d9c0dfa4 8.jpg|Just Another Number (Sheer Talent) Tumblr n2jo68P0Jf1slmkwuo1 500.jpg|Free At Last (Sheer Talent) Tumblr n2jogug2fl1s1hlugo1 500.jpg|Little Party (Sheer Talent) *''[[Nia Frazier/Gallery/GIFs|Nia Frazier Animated GIF Gallery]]'' *''[[Nia Frazier/Gallery/Miscellaneous|Nia Frazier Miscellaneous Gallery]]'' *''[[Nia Frazier/Gallery/Quality|Nia Frazier Quality Gallery]]'' Category:Gallery Category:Dancer Galleries